<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>疯犬 by axrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582553">疯犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit'>axrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ibsm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shima酱死亡前提，伊吹蓝发疯<br/>意外的he了（x）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Kounotori Sakura/Shinomiya Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>在东京湾只发现了空无一人的游艇，血，毒品半成品，子弹壳，剩下两发子弹的手枪，以及志摩一未。<br/>经过鉴定为四个人的DNA，一个是没有登记在档案的，大概是外国人？一个是在追查的久住，剩下的就是机搜404的伊吹蓝和志摩一未。<br/>伊吹蓝失踪了，没有人知道他去哪里，这种情况大概是死掉了吧，掉进海里喂鲨鱼了。<br/>志摩一未躺在病床上，无知无觉，桔梗队长跟他的家人们讲补偿金的事宜，志摩真是有一大家子人呢，光兄弟就有四个，因此哭起来也比一般病房阵势大。<br/>由于心肺停止太久，脑部造成了不可逆损伤，而最严重的是脑袋上的伤，还好是子弹擦伤，不然可以直接进太平间哭了，造成的创伤性脑出血伴随颅内感染，人昏迷不醒，开颅清创之后意识未见好转，不能自主呼吸，还处于不稳定的危险期。<br/>上了AED之后心跳恢复已经是奇迹了……这样的话就算一直昏迷不醒也不意外，但是面对志摩的家人们这种话怎么也说不出来。<br/>“志摩他……一定会醒过来的。”<br/>“可是医生说……呜呜呜呜。”<br/>志摩的母亲哭得上气不接下气，看着躺在病床上的宝贝儿子，那模样令人心碎。<br/>白色的安静的病房，时不时会有机搜的人来看望，慰问品摆满了一桌子，而床上的人没有醒来的迹象，小九会跟志摩说最近遇到的事件，阵马哥会嚷嚷着让志摩起来煮机搜乌冬，在窗外沥面汤，还想在病房里动手，好歹被小九拦住了，小九揉了揉眼睛，从通红的眼眶里揉出几滴眼泪，然后越揉越多，直直地砸在地上<br/>“志摩哥！如果你不醒来的话，就没有人能找到伊吹了！你们不是最好的搭档吗！”<br/>志摩一未仍然静静地躺着，外伤逐渐愈合，颅内压恢复正常值，身体里的一切都在好转，脑电波放电正常，医生说不知道什么时候才能醒来，永远昏迷也是有可能的，现在的医疗水平还没能达到唤醒严重脑损伤患者的程度，奇迹也是有的，请家属自己决断。<br/>“志摩哥……”<br/>当警察就是会遇到这种情况啊，同事受伤，甚至死亡，无法制裁钻了法律漏洞的犯人，无法保护受害者，如果每一次都深深地陷入情绪化里，大概是不适合当警察的。<br/>小九的新岗位也确认了，不能常常来看志摩，其他人早已继续投入忙碌的工作里，机搜警察的工作就是忙碌又琐碎，职位晋升的桔梗姐需要背负更多的责任，工作时会特别留意有关伊吹蓝的线索，然而那个野孩子伊吹好像真的葬身鱼腹了似的，完全是去向不明。<br/>一天又一天没有新意的日子，心电图和脑电图看不出异常，病人就是昏迷不醒，看起来像是睡着了一样，面容安详。<br/>“志摩哥，你不会喜欢这种无聊的消磨时间的日子的，醒醒啊……”<br/>今天也和之前的探望没有区别。<br/>医生说能救活已经是奇迹了。<br/>“到底去哪了呢……伊吹。”<br/>1<br/>“哈，收到哒，哦哦，这样，正在打包了，我只收现金哦。”<br/>男人哼着愉快的小调，听起来像是童谣，歪着头打电话，然后手脚麻利地把人装进那种像是棺材一样的盒子里，笑得灿烂，还特意挥了挥手对明显还活着的人说拜拜，在盒子上缠了一圈沉重的铁锁，一脚踹下甲板，海面激起一阵水花，很快那个人的哀鸣就湮没在海水里了。<br/>“好开心啊，工作结束！”<br/>男人脱掉沾满血液，臭得没法再穿的外套，连同凶器一起扔进海里，没有留下任何证据，换上另一件套头帽衫，开心得跟高中毕业的高中生似的，开始返航。<br/>穿着西装的高大男人把说好的现金递给戴着平光镜的男人，然后目送他蹦蹦跳跳地从事务所出去。<br/>“老大，那个男人也太疯狂了，我从来没见过这么、这么……”<br/>一边笑着一边用电锯把尸体锯成小块也是，用碎骨机搅烂冲进下水道也是，明明在做这么恶劣的事情，却笑得像是在天气晴朗的日子里饭后散步，然后突然沉下脸靠近，问你要不要试一试，到底是试锯人呢，还是被锯呢……<br/>“好了，加藤，他只不过是一个好用的工具。”<br/>那个恐怖的男人说自己叫“小蓝”，还带着恶心的上挑尾音，是个没人知道他的底细的神秘男人，动手很干净，也不乱说话，顶多疯言疯语几句，大家还蛮喜欢请他做事的。<br/>这种仿佛在演电视剧的不真实感，又不是在演《热血高校》，这家伙到底怎么回事啊。<br/>“我是被大家喜欢的小蓝！”<br/>他经常那么自称，那肯定不是真名吧。<br/>老大可能以为他喜欢卷叶子才会那么疯，完全不是，那个男人根本不碰毒品，每次下手都冷静到近乎冷酷，这一点才最让人害怕。<br/>地下迪吧里男男女女扭动着身体，角落里完全不加掩盖的淫靡声音，音响的大音量让小蓝非常不适，一切的一切都在残害他敏锐的五感，他带着耳机混在人群里摇晃，终于有人拍拍他的肩膀让他跟着过去。<br/>手长脚长的男人推开靠过来的磕了粉正上头的人群，抽了抽鼻子<br/>好臭……<br/>推开一道暗门，找他的那位大人坐在皮沙发上，手上拿着一张锡纸，示意他靠近，自称是小蓝的男人拍开了那位大人的手，白色的粉末全散到地上，旁边的小弟正要冲上来发作，被一拳打断了鼻梁，捂着鼻子，脚踝被踹了，顿时趴在地上，修长的手指狠狠的拽住他脑袋后面的短发，用力把他的头按在地上，鼻血和粉末混在一起，实施暴行的男人用一种很可惜的语气说<br/>“这种纯度很贵的吧？不要浪费了……舔干净吧，我叫你舔，不会听不懂吧？”<br/>瞥见对方狠厉的眼神，趴在地上的男人从心底里害怕着，伸出舌头在地面上胡乱地舔舐<br/>蓝在看到对方老大手势之后，挑了挑眉，松开手，把平光镜取下来，挂在自己衣领，一副无辜的样子，而刚刚被他揍了的人痛苦地匍匐在地上<br/>“嘛，只有小蓝才能帮你解决那些警犬汪汪吧？不要这么凶哦？”<br/>说着说着伊吹蓝自顾自地笑起来，看起来是老大的男人推过来一个箱子，里面装着预付款和武器，伊吹蓝接过箱子，认真地数起钞票来，1234……11,12数半天数不清楚，烦恼地抓了抓头，干脆关上箱子摆摆手，让人分不清他是真傻还是假傻。<br/>“算了，拜拜啦～”<br/>门被好好地关上，小弟拿毛巾捂着鼻子站在一边，老大重新在锡纸上添白色的粉末，哼了一声，点着火<br/>“真是一条鼻子灵敏的疯狗。”<br/>房间里冷冷清清的，东西都整齐地摆放着，但是没有一丝温馨的感觉，白色的墙壁，白色的被褥，白色的白色的全部都是白色的，没有一点装饰，像个漂亮的棺材。<br/>伊吹蓝在暂住的小公寓里保养枪支，检查配件，当日本机搜警察可没机会摸到……味道这么棒的枪，不过警察啊，还是很难缠的，就算杀掉了一个还会有下一个前赴后继的赶上来追查……像笨蛋一样。<br/>“志摩摩！我要去杀警察了哦！但是也没有办法啊，因为志摩摩已经死掉了！”<br/>对着空气说话可不是好习惯。<br/>CPR的时候甚至把志摩摩按到肋骨骨折了，但是一点脉搏都没有，一点都没有，意识到搭档死掉了的时候，伊吹蓝觉得自己就是个人渣，毕竟不久前他让那个外国人和久住脑花爆了一地，但是没人和他说这不符合开枪的规则，持械的只有一个人但是他们的脑子都被子弹造成的真空腔搅得稀巴烂了，小蓝的枪法真是该死的准呢。<br/>留下变成这种破破烂烂样子的尸体，会被判侮辱尸体罪的吧？还是喂鲨鱼好了……<br/>小蓝我啊，再也不要当警察了，又见不到最喜欢的志摩摩，接下来就以人渣为目标前进吧！伊吹蓝浑浑噩噩地走在码头上，眼睛里的毛细血管因为过于激动裂了不少，让他的眼睛看起来红得吓人，眸子如同一潭死水，没有一丝光彩，失去了重要的事物的人经常露出这样的神色<br/>……总之先去换件衣服吧。<br/>2<br/>“干掉那些警犬汪汪之后去东京吧，反正这里是不能久留了。”<br/>伊吹蓝把要带走的东西打包好，很大一部分是他的爱鞋，之后坐长途巴士，反正他不缺时间。<br/>“等会用哪一张身份证呢～”<br/>伊吹蓝盯着一份随专辑赠送的海报许久，眼神暗了暗，轻轻地抚摸了一下白板纸上印的可爱男人，然后把它们都扔进垃圾桶，去东京也能买到，打飞机的助兴品就不要占地方了吧，小蓝花痴地看着别人的海报好像小女生哦呼呼。<br/>地区治安就是没有大都市好，黑帮火拼，警察黑吃黑的事情大家心知肚明，伊吹蓝靠在破损的车辆后面，油箱着火了，估计很快就要爆炸了，警察就算来支援也来不了几个人，难不成会派SAT或者自卫队？笑死个人了，伊吹蓝扑向一边，找到新的掩体，警察着急上前，被爆炸的冲击波撂倒，躺在地上挣扎，格洛克17的子弹击穿了人体，完美的点射，敌方人员均失去作战能力，工作完毕！收尾打扫战场就不关小蓝的事情啦。<br/>“累了。”<br/>伊吹蓝伸了个懒腰，平淡地走出去，脱下鞋套和手套，认真地按照分类扔进垃圾桶，去自动售货机买了一瓶果汁，离巴士出发还有一些时间，慢慢走回去吧。<br/>“不过东京啊，那里的SAT部队很厉害，可不能随便玩了。”<br/>17:05分<br/>伊吹蓝拉着一个行李箱登上了巴士，穿着新换的衣服，身上有股干爽的味道，就像自由行的大学生那样，和邻座的人搭话，笑呵呵地分享自己的见闻。<br/>伊吹先来到预租的小公寓，这种破破烂烂的地方也不用正规手续，也不急着找工作，好久没来东京了随便晃晃吧。<br/>一抹白色的身影牢牢吸引住伊吹蓝的目光，真像啊……但是那个是医生吧。<br/>伊吹蓝轻声轻脚地跟在后面，对方手里还拎着一袋牛奶，柔顺的头发看起来很可爱，然后走进了似乎是妇女儿童医院的地方<br/>“personal？”<br/>伊吹蓝快步地走上去，拦在医生面前搭讪，一个看起来连对象都没有的大男人出现在这种医院里真的很奇怪，但是对方取下眼镜露出和樱非常相似的脸的时候，四宫着实吓了一跳，从来没听说过他有双胞胎弟弟或者哥哥啊<br/>“可以问医生先生的名字吗？我是伊吹蓝，想和医生先生交朋友呢。”<br/>这种自来熟是四宫不擅长应付的类型，也不是病人，这是被搭讪了吗？在医院搭讪妇产科医生正常吗？？<br/>“我是妇产科医生四宫，伊吹先生你是不是认错人了？”<br/>认错？我当然不会认错人，志摩一未身上从来不会散发出果酱面包和牛奶的香味、我、我……<br/>四宫发现眼前的人变得有点不对劲，刚刚还笑得灿烂，樱是不会笑成那样的，现在却低着眉像一条被主人抛弃的流浪狗，眼睛里闪烁着水光，急促地呼吸着，想要缓和难过的情绪，让人觉得有点心疼了<br/>“你没事吧？”<br/>被人关切地问候了，伊吹马上换了一副开心的笑脸，不好意思地挠挠头<br/>“我可以经常来找四宫医生玩吗？啊、可能会打扰到工作呢，在一边安静地看也可以，绝对不会打扰的——”<br/>说着说着简直要哭出来了，四宫本来就不是一个冷硬的人，看到对方颤抖的肩膀，精神状态似乎很不稳定，还顶着一张樱的脸，让人的心脏也跟着揪起来了，四宫抬了抬自己的眼镜，沉声说<br/>“如果是想来咨询妇产科的话是可以的。”<br/>路过的下屋医生感觉自己目睹了不得了的画面，那个男的长得和鸿鸟医生很像，但是穿得好潮，穿搭精致，和鸿鸟医生不是一个等级，啊——鸿鸟医生要被挖墙脚了吗！怎么办，要告诉鸿鸟医生吗，他们聊得很开心的样子哦。<br/>“四宫医生真是温柔的人！”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>遇到了个奇怪的男人，但是意外的相处很愉快。<br/>“伊吹先生是做什么工作的？”<br/>“啊啊，以前是刑警，现在不干了，随便找了一些零工。”<br/>四宫春树有点惊讶，不过警察里也有各式各样的人，伊吹只是其中比较特别一些的<br/>“看不出来伊吹先生以前是警察啊，是诸星要一那种类型吗？”<br/>伊吹楞了一下，流露出乖戾的神色，很快又用笑容掩盖过去<br/>“喂喂，是说我看起来像一个坏警察吗？好过分啊四宫医生！”<br/>他们几乎聊了一个午休的时间，情况不妙啊鸿鸟医生，在暗处观察的下屋医生和中途加入观察的白井医生达成共识。<br/>我可是比诸星什么的强一百倍一千倍一万倍的坏人，早就舍弃了正义之心，小蓝可是会砰砰地开枪的。<br/>某大龄单身无业男子一边嘟嘟囔囔一边愤愤地锤着胸口走出私立的妇女儿童医院，这画面着实奇怪。<br/>在东京安顿好以后，伊吹蓝盘算着干点好事，滑动着笔记本的光标，旁边开着一袋薯片，过得轻松自在，去拜访一下风头正盛的藤原组吧。<br/>“切，东京都的组织就是怂啦。”<br/>伊吹蓝手插着裤兜，一脚踹飞地上的啤酒罐，撞到桌脚发出巨响，旁边的小弟给他点上烟，漂亮的手指夹着烟，含进一口烟雾，把烟嘴叼在唇角，冲着旁边的小弟吐出一大口烟圈，云雾缭绕的，小弟猝不及防猛吸了一大口，咳嗽个不停，伊吹咯咯咯地笑起来，是那种不露牙齿的夸张笑容，把还剩一大截的烟踩灭，七分裤露出一截脚踝，腿筋又细又长，小弟有些惶恐的后退了一步，莫名心跳加速。<br/>“我们没有搭上警察的线，而且这里是东京，查得很严，警察安插的线人很多。”<br/>“好好好，温柔的藤原先生，先给我办张新电话卡。”<br/>伊吹摆摆手，表示不想听了，有什么事电话联系。<br/>自救回志摩之后过了半年，志摩的意识一直没有恢复的迹象。<br/>“志摩哥，我跟你说，最近出了大案！连环杀人！而且还给警方留下挑衅信，用打字机印出来的，超——过分！不想追查吗？”<br/>九重如往常一样给志摩汇报近况，双手搭在膝盖上认真盯着志摩的脸，希望能看见一些苏醒的迹象<br/>“警方追查的杀人犯被人抢先杀掉了，是想当那种不正经的英雄吗？志摩哥说过要按照规则才是正义，这种行为只是单纯的杀人犯啊！”<br/>九重一个劲地自言自语，又说到自己新工作如何如何，时不时补充前一个话题的内容<br/>“哪个才是让你苏醒的开关呢？志摩哥……而且那个犯人很小心谨慎，据说搜查一课都无从下手，十分需要志摩哥啊！说是犯人非常熟悉警察的搜查，可能是前刑警或者法医。”<br/>九重突然抓住病床的护栏，略为大声地说<br/>“伊吹，志摩哥，伊吹不见了！只有志摩哥才能找到他！……醒醒！”<br/>九重世人已经习惯了这样没有应答的对话，堪堪过了半年而已，他坚信他尊敬的前辈一定会醒过来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>伊吹蓝不太睡得着，晚上总是听见游艇的引擎声，枪声，海浪拍在船侧，安眠药可能会很好用，但是伊吹不想错过可以和志摩摩约会的时间，脑海中的画面会变得格外清晰，让伊吹蓝很怀念，胸口里淡淡的苦涩满溢出来，天空呈现出一丝光亮，黎明将近，微微上挑的眼角落下一道眼泪，一百多个夜晚大多如此度过。<br/>“呀，东京的枪支管理比较严格啊。”<br/>伊吹蓝打开窗户，让烟味散到室外去，骨节分明的手指随意地夹着香烟，发呆了好一会，直到火星燎到手指，他才恍惚地松开手，让剩下的一撮烟屁股掉进烟灰缸里。<br/>伊吹蓝又仔细地闻了闻身上的白色夹克，没有烟味，用漱口水好好地刷了牙，含了一颗香香的薄荷糖，提上蜜瓜包和牛奶跑去别人医院。<br/>“四宫医生，有人找你……一个奇怪的男人说自己是伊吹。”<br/>说是奇怪的男人，四宫马上就知道是谁了……他还真的来了啊，樱发现四宫微妙的表情，也跟着出去了。<br/>“你来干什么？”<br/>伊吹蓝把东西递给四宫医生，露出一个狗狗纯真的笑容<br/>“四宫医生工作很辛苦吧？这是给四宫医生的，不要不接受哦，因为我喜欢四宫医生！”<br/>完了，这下关于一个长得很像鸿鸟医生的男人追求四宫医生追到产科的八卦要传飞天了，四宫春树感觉自己裂开了，伊吹看他表情不对赶紧补充<br/>“是like那种喜欢，不是love啦！四宫医生帮了我大忙不是吗？”<br/>说着伊吹很快的、飞也似的离开了医院，四宫还有点缓不过神来，心想我一个产科医帮过你啥啊……印象中也没有哪位孕妇的丈夫是这样子的。<br/>“四宫，收下了……一个长得很像我的男人的……礼物……”<br/>鸿鸟医生过于震惊，被接踵而至的危机感击倒了，露出了心爱的炒面面包被抢走了的表情。<br/>“樱，不是，如果不接受他好像要哭了的样子……樱？为什么你也要哭了啊？”<br/>四宫医生火速把鸿鸟医生领回休息室以免发生更让人遐想连篇的画面。<br/>还要自己搭公交太逊了，之后还是得找辆车开开，伊吹蓝挂了电话，东京的地方他还算是熟的，而且这次只是黑帮试探他一下，不着急……伊吹蓝哼着蜜瓜包之歌， 握着公交车的扶手，甚至帮忙扶了一把老奶奶。<br/>等他大摇大摆地走到工厂大门的时候，里面已经开始一段时间了，吵轰轰的，伊吹脱下外套，活动了一下手腕脖子，屈起手指敲了敲被锈透了的大门，用逮捕犯人那种中气十足的声音喊<br/>“嗨哟！对不起人家来晚了！直接加进来打可以吗——”<br/>结果两拨人都冲向他，面露不善，伊吹赶紧摆摆手<br/>“我是藤原先生那边的人啦，怎么还要自备武器？能不能借我用用？”<br/>伊吹握住最近一人的手臂，猛地反向一折，骨头发出清脆的咔嚓声，狠踹他后腰，那人就下肢瘫软，趴在地上抽搐，伊吹捡起地上的铁棍，搭在背上，周围的人都被威慑到，不敢贸然上前<br/>“你们好热血啊——拿着钢棍球棒打群架什么的，不良高中生吗？笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>伊吹握着棍子左右晃了两下，破空的声音很刺耳，被打到的话说不定会直接骨裂<br/>“啊？你这混蛋！以为自己是林田惠吗？”<br/>一个脸上有几道伤疤的男人掏出小刀，凶神恶煞的，一个箭步冲上去，说到警察啊肯定是擒拿啊，不过奥多摩没有培训剑道的环节有点可惜，伊吹蓝选手打出了全垒打！铁制凶器打到身上发出闷响，男人被打得飞出去一段距离，刀子砸在地上，伊吹蓝跟过去，放下棍子，抱住他的头，用膝盖狠狠地砸上去，再重复这个动作，撞掉对方一颗门牙，鼻梁骨折，略带笑意地说<br/>“我现在在cos漆原凌。”<br/>“老大好像说过他……新来的帮手！”<br/>藤原组的喽啰们如梦初醒，两边的人再次混战到一起，可伊吹蓝那家伙根本不分敌我，他也确实分不出谁是谁，只是挥舞着凶器朝每一个冲他来的人攻击，像疯子一样，多亏了他这场争地盘的混战很快结束了，只不过被他揍过的人伤势严重，浑身是血倒地不醒，伊吹蓝白色的T恤染上明显的红色，虽然大部分是别人的血，他脱掉T恤，拿来抹了一把脸，稍微擦掉身上的血迹，从地上捡起外套，拍拍灰穿上，坦诚地露出胸口，然后戴上墨镜朝别人笑笑<br/>跟在拍杂志写真似的。<br/>纵容如此身上的腥臭味也没减去多少，在空气中散发的铁锈味吸引来几只苍蝇，被挥手赶走，自己就像苍蝇最喜欢的垃圾一样，伊吹蓝如此想到。<br/>“他会是我们分区新的头头吗？……好帅啊……虽然看着纤细，爆发力像豹子一样，背上布满的伤疤也太帅了，那个从肩胛到后腰的伤疤！纹身那是三头犬？好潮！好酷！”<br/>年轻的金发混混巴拉巴拉说个不停，对暴力和血腥的向往写在脸上，尽管他的鼻子还在滑稽地流血，旁边穿着花衬衣露出手臂上纹身的年长者用力敲了一下他的脑袋<br/>“你还没有杀过人吧，那家伙一看就是身负人命的人，已经回不到人间了。”<br/>年轻人马上住嘴，睁大眼睛盯着那个逐渐远去的白色背影，心里有了一丝害怕<br/>“杀、杀人……”<br/>“快走吧，警察要来了！”<br/>哔啵哔啵的警铃由远及近，警察们到达现场，初步判断为黑帮械斗。<br/>为什么会穿白色的衣服呢真麻烦啊，还很显眼，啊啊真没办法，因为要去医院吧，穿白色比较好，看起来是一个可爱小蓝，伊吹蓝拢了拢衣服，里面是真空状态感觉胸口凉凉的……<br/>“好，司机先生不用找钱啦！”<br/>伊吹蓝跳下的士，急着回去洗澡，他还办了几张户主不同的新银行卡，各存了点钱，购买道具的时候分别用不同的卡刷或者现金，还戴超可爱的狗狗口罩，这个系列的口罩他都买了，真的——无敌可爱，犬派小蓝。<br/>4<br/>九重世人已经达到了被医生安慰的程度了。<br/>“其实昏迷也不是不好，如果是清醒状态的话，会十分疼痛，打止痛药也勉勉强强的程度，还遇到过头痛到想自杀的患者 ”<br/>九重垂下头，揉了揉自己的脸，原来自己的脸那么沮丧又难过吗？照例汇报了近况，之前那个案子已经升级到连环杀人案了，但是警方还是没有头绪，就在九重准备离开的时候，他发现志摩哥好像动了一下，他激动起来，大声地重复呼喊志摩的名字，心脏砰砰地跳着<br/>“……好吵啊。”<br/>！<br/>九重赶紧按了呼唤铃，医生很快到达病房<br/>“志摩哥你终于醒了！！！”<br/>志摩一未感觉自己睡了很久，但是脑袋很痛，没有痛到不能忍受，但是就是细密绵长的疼痛，折磨着他脆弱的脑神经，他勉强记起来面前这个哭泣的孩子是九重，机搜……还有……<br/>“i……buki……伊吹呢？！”<br/>按理来说伊吹那家伙才会经常来他病床“披麻戴孝”吧？然后瞎嚷嚷一通，志摩感觉自己身处混沌的时候完全没有听到什么汪汪的声音，只依稀记得很多人在哭，然后又没了记忆<br/>“伊吹……不见了……志摩哥呜呜。”<br/>小九第一时间通知了前同事们，医生也联系了志摩的家人，志摩想用脑子稍微思考一些事情，但是头却痛得让他无法思考，脑袋上好像缺了一块，被谁打坏了，凉飕飕地漏着风，意识到这样的时候呕吐感涌了上来，医生赶紧把他拉去做头颅共振，检查情况，并且开了止痛药。<br/>医生说恢复得不错，可以开始康复训练了，病房有很多人来探望，有的人他还记得，有的人他完全想不起来了，父亲，母亲，兄弟们轮流陪着他，和他回忆以前的事情，但是他最想知道的是伊吹蓝——那个野生的笨蛋跑去哪里了，狗狗不应该原地乖乖等着主人吗？净会乱跑……那家伙，不会死了吧。<br/>想到这里头总会适时地疼痛起来。<br/>志摩不太喜欢用止疼药，因为有大麻，但是疼起来也没办法，头一疼，全身都跟着疼起来，回过神来已经满脸泪水了。<br/>现在他已经可以缓慢地走路了，想恢复以前100％的状态有点难，头也是经常会痛，不过医生说会渐渐好起来的，大概不能继续当警察了吧……<br/>弟弟把他从轮椅上扶起，牵着他慢慢地走着，周围也有一些人坐着轮椅散步，还有漂亮的护士小姐，志摩一未的眼睛里反射着晨光，变成闪闪发光的颜色，但是弟弟总觉得他不太开心<br/>是因为当不成警察了吗？这样的身体去追犯人我们会超级担心的……<br/>在志摩可以生活自理转到普通病房的时候，桔梗问他要不要回搜一，不过是编外人员，不用跟着现场那种<br/>“志摩，搜一现在特别需要你这种经验老道的刑警帮忙！”<br/>“……做后勤么。”<br/>“怎么能说是后勤呢！志摩你在ICU的时候身上插了各种管子吓死我们了！”<br/>转移话题……不过也只能这样了，毕竟自己的身体状况是这个样子。<br/>“你不会被告职权压榨吗？”<br/>“不会的不会的，这不是还有小九吗？”<br/>说得越来越过分了啊喂。<br/>志摩今天就可以出院了，阵马哥，小九，桔梗，卷卷，家人们来了一堆人，但是最会吵闹的那个人仍然没有出现。<br/>“这么多人，搞得好像我要结婚一样。”<br/>医生说能恢复成这样很不错了，能跑能走能写，还记得大部分人，想要恢复出厂设置是不可能的，毕竟脑袋受伤可不是闹着玩的，很多当时抢救的医护也来了，志摩被他们称为“奇迹”。<br/>就是偶尔脑袋会痛，睡不着觉，会想狗。<br/>志摩一未成功到搜查一课任职了，大家都很客气，说话细声细气的，生怕刺激到他脆弱的脑子，但是不去案发现场的话，看资料能看出个屁啊，搜查一课重点追查的是连环杀人犯的案件。<br/>久违的搜查现场啊，被当成重点关注对象有一点不爽，我是公主吗这么护着，志摩一未自认为自己还是能独立行走的，受害者已经被救护车拉走了，机搜的刑事说大概是黑社会械斗，最近这样的事情发生了很多起，组对的情报说是某个组织在扩张地盘<br/>“这样的案件会不了了之的吧。”<br/>没有摄像头的死角，警察不会参与太多黑社会到事情，他们有自己的规矩，除非闹大了伤到一般市民。<br/>志摩叹了口气，感觉脑子受伤以后对很多事情都懈怠了，血腥味也让脑袋隐隐发痛，最放在心上的还是……伊吹蓝，时间太久港口的摄像头都覆盖了，好消息是据称目击到和伊吹十分相似的男性，就是说，伊吹还活着，总算有让人高兴的事情。<br/>“盯梢警犬汪汪真是无聊。”<br/>伊吹在二层楼往下看，无聊地撑着脸，直到听见有人说“shima警官您没事吧？”<br/>“shi……ma？”<br/>伊吹蓝低声喃喃着，拼命伸出头，看见阳光下有天使出现了，卷发闪着光，窗户玻璃反射光芒在他身上发出异样的光彩，伊吹睁大眼睛目眦欲裂，说不出一个音节，心脏要从嗓子眼里跳出来，在对方抬头往上看的时候迅速躲到拐角<br/>“好险！”<br/>伊吹蓝拍拍胸口，听见上楼的声音，赶紧从另一边翻下小楼。<br/>伊吹蓝没有信心跟踪不被发现，因为对方是志摩摩啊，蹲点在别人回家路上的伊吹鬼鬼祟祟，意外的是志摩一未毫无察觉，还不时揉揉自己的太阳穴。<br/>是因为脑部受伤吗？还瘦了，把我的志摩摩瘦出双眼皮了，小蓝心疼死了，即使离得这么远也可以闻到志摩摩身上的味道……太幸福了，伊吹目送着志摩进入家门，发现自己的手指尖都在颤抖。<br/>……怎么办？<br/>就算是囚禁也好，想把志摩摩留在我身边，伊吹蓝感觉自己崩坏得更严重了，从里到外，都变成不被人喜欢的模样了，就算装样子也好……要让志摩一直喜欢我。<br/>伊吹坐在附近的公共座椅上抱头痛哭，那是喜悦的，压抑不住的哭泣，宝物失而复得的狂喜，一边哭着一边笑出声，像个神经病一样。<br/>夜晚，大厦十二层的纹身馆。<br/>“洗纹身？行吧，局部麻醉吧，痛的。”<br/>“不必了。”<br/>有些客人就是想体验一下那种感觉，真无聊，反正中途会哭着要麻醉的吧，不过这个男人看起来不一样，有一种让人怜爱的气质，纹身师抚摸着客人背部到腹部的纹身，上面布满伤疤愈合后的痕迹，肌肉结实，但是穿衣显瘦，客人微微侧头，玩味地看着纹身师，上挑的眼尾像狐狸一样<br/>“是想纹新的了吗？”<br/>纹身师也算阅人无数，手掌离开客人的皮肤，在一边准备<br/>“不哦，我喜欢的那个人不会喜欢纹身的。啊，还有对于消除伤疤的话用什么药比较好？拜托了不想让他发现，呜呜。”<br/>竟然自顾自地撒起娇来了，不过是客人的请求的话就没办法了吧<br/>“你这是背着对象偷偷出去打架了？真差劲啊。”<br/>有一搭没一搭地和客人聊天，要洗干净客人那狗狗纹身，只洗一次肯定是不行的，从客人的言语里可以听得出来他真的很喜欢他的对象<br/>“你是黑道吧，对象是普通女孩子？哇？不会是未成年吧？”<br/>“我怎么会喜欢未成年嘛，他可是成熟稳重的人哦。”<br/>谈到对象眼神会变得超级温柔的客人啊。<br/>自那以后，伊吹蓝在用醒着的所有时间做跟踪志摩一未的事情，忍不住，忍不住想知道志摩每一天在干什么，想着志摩胃疼也减轻了不少，为了回到志摩脑海里的汪汪形象，伊吹开始节食，要不然就是喝一宿酒，每天很认真地给伤疤擦药，把下巴刮得干干净净，很快就会变回可爱小狗了，再等我一会。<br/>好想去见志摩摩……想得快要死了，但是一定要按照计划走，不然志摩摩很快就会发现小蓝变成坏狗狗了。<br/>伊吹蓝看着手机里的偷拍，露出近乎疯癫的笑容，手伸进裤裆里，还没摸几下，来电显示就打断了他的性幻想。<br/>“草！谁啊，这种时候打电话要下地狱的。”<br/>这些黑帮也是那些黑帮也是，净会随便打扰人。<br/>自称蓝的男人，肉眼可见的心情不好，先一脚用力踹翻了外面的桌子，然后拔了别人的武士刀，一副磕上头的样子，大声嚷嚷着<br/>“你们这些家伙，有什么事不能发短信吗？如果不是要暗杀警视厅领导这种好玩的事，信不信我砍了你哦？”<br/>“混蛋你想干嘛！”<br/>还真有人撞到枪口上，伊吹蓝一脚把他踹倒在地，运动鞋踩着他的胸口，居高临下的，把刀刃横在他脖子上，那个穿红色鲤鱼内衬的家伙就大气都不敢出，恐惧地看着伊吹蓝<br/>“刚刚不是很拽吗？”<br/>伊吹凶神恶煞的，皱着眉头，眼神像恶鬼，嘴角夸张地向上弯着，虽然不像黑道那种穿着蟒蛇纹西装，戴金链子，但是那股杀人犯的气质威慑力很强。<br/>“不是那么高层的，但是也是警察，我们可以给你提供这个。”<br/>伊吹蓝踢了地上的人一脚，滚出去好远，嫌弃地抬眼瞥了，看清楚东西后眼睛一亮<br/>“哇你们还能搞到这种枪，拆散分开走私？嗨嗨，这里是狙击03！”<br/>伊吹兴奋地摸了摸步枪的枪管，把弹匣拆出来看了一下子弹，男人就是不能拒绝枪支的诱惑啊，伊吹猛地凑到组长面前，笑得灿烂<br/>“不过说认真的，玩这个我得练练，不介意吧？东京都除了SAT有几个人打得好？”<br/>“你完成任务就好，我们的人会进去趁机销毁资料。”<br/>“现在都是网络时代了还要需要这样的吗，笑死我了w”<br/>在郊区偷偷建的私人靶场什么的也太给劲了，这是非法建筑吧？伊吹蓝还沉迷其中，调整瞄准镜，手机闹铃突然响了起来，伊吹啊了一声，按掉闹钟<br/>“已经这个时间了，该去接志摩摩下班了。”<br/>其实还是跟踪，像变态跟踪狂一样，一路从警视厅跟到家，伊吹开着在二手车厂买的不起眼的二手车，愉快地哼哼，后备箱还有几个假车牌备着。<br/>志摩一未觉得最近下班的氛围有点奇怪，但是也没有那种威胁的感觉，感觉是被小动物盯上了，志摩猛地一回头，一只狸花猫跟在他后面，然后蹭了蹭他的裤脚，露出肚皮碰瓷<br/>“原来是你这家伙吗……”<br/>志摩忍不住摸了一下，去便利店买了香肠喂它，流浪猫吃饱就跑掉了。<br/>小蓝在远处愤愤地咬着袖子，气到爆炸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<br/>一场偶然的相遇。<br/>一场经过精心策划的相遇。<br/>“要一个草莓味的蜜瓜包。”<br/>“好的客人♡”<br/>志摩一未错愕的抬头，熟悉的嗓音，熟悉的手，他肯定他不会认错<br/>“伊吹？！”<br/>“志摩摩♡”<br/>和印象中一模一样，尽管他在医院了待了差不多八个月，脑袋被打开又填上，缝了很多针，伊吹蓝在他脑袋里留下的痕迹是不会那么容易被消去的，他一时不知道说什么，抿着嘴唇眼圈泛红，然后深吸一口气，平复一番内心的汹涌<br/>“你去哪了、你这笨狗！”<br/>然后伊吹蓝因为磨磨蹭蹭被面包店老板骂了，伊吹双手合十可怜兮兮地道歉，志摩突然笑出来，伊吹就哭丧着脸说志摩摩怎么可以笑我，都怪志摩摩，我准备下班了，可以在休息区等我一下吗？小蓝请你吃面包。<br/>志摩一未当然会等他，不管多久。<br/>交班的时候伊吹蓝换回了自己的衣服，黑色夹克这很伊吹蓝，志摩心想，他一点都没变，下了班伊吹就像个大狗子一样黏住志摩，把自己的手强行塞到志摩手里<br/>“伊吹，你去哪了，他们都说你失踪了。”<br/>晚风拂过脸颊，明明应该是很舒服的，志摩却觉得脑袋发涨，伊吹把下巴搭在志摩的肩膀上一顿乱蹭，被拍了脑袋，然后缓缓地讲<br/>“那时候以为志摩死掉了，想马上离开东京这个伤心滴，连夜回茨城了，谁也不想见，每天浑浑噩噩的，过得不像个人。”<br/>伊吹发出闷闷的声音，志摩感觉肩膀上湿漉漉的，伊吹搂着他的力气也越来越大，看来那段日子可把狗狗委屈坏了，志摩揉了揉伊吹松软的头发<br/>“现在我不是好好的吗？别哭了，哭得我头疼。”<br/>“志摩……没事真是太好了。”<br/>伊吹用力吸了吸鼻子，露出一个笑脸，比哭还难看，还不如哭呢，笨蛋！伊吹用袖子擦了擦脸，瓮声瓮气地说要去便利店买便当，等一等，不要走，说得让人心疼极了。<br/>背过身去的时候却换了一副表情，为志摩摩流的眼泪要多少他可以流多少，他随便选了一盒便当，偷偷地回头去瞧志摩一未，两个人的目光对上了，伊吹马上甜甜地笑起来。<br/>“志摩摩，现在还在当警察吗？”<br/>伊吹牵着志摩的手，志摩也没有拒绝<br/>“算是吧，但也不是原来那样的工作，伊吹不想当警察了吗？”<br/>“不能当志摩摩的搭档的话，不当也罢。”<br/>志摩的脑袋又开始发疼，以前和伊吹共事的记忆断断续续地播放着，“机搜……这真是一份好工作”，“……正义感”，“抓到犯人……”，很多个高兴地描述自己想要当警察的梦想的伊吹，伊吹觉察到不对劲，紧张地问他怎么了<br/>“没事，一点后遗症，会头疼。”<br/>“新同事怎么样？对志摩摩不好的话——小蓝会想杀掉他们的哦。”<br/>志摩停下脚步，在原地怔怔地看着伊吹，伊吹大笑着拍拍他的肩膀说是开玩笑<br/>“骗你的啦！”<br/>自然而然的，志摩邀请伊吹去自己家，顺着这条路，尽头就是自己家啊，伊吹大概还有一宿的话要说，不让他说是不会罢休的吧。<br/>本来这里就是志摩摩回家的路线啊。<br/>伊吹蓝眼色暗了暗，跟着失而复得的饲主回家。<br/>大概几点下班，去哪吃晚餐，吃多久，这条道上有什么商店，什么设施，志摩一未去过哪一家商店，喜欢去哪买东西，和哪个店员打招呼，伊吹蓝都一清二楚，还有流浪猫，伊吹会先偷偷把它们喂饱，以至于某次跟踪的时候，猫大爷趴在他旁边和他一起偷窥，猫总是有敏锐的直觉，但是它不能理解这个人类狩猎的时候为什么要花上这么久时间盯梢，明明比那个猎物体型大不少，那个猎物还看起来身体不好。<br/>在面包店打零时工也是计划之中，还特意洗了牙，最近得少抽烟才行。<br/>志摩打开冰箱拿出几听啤酒，伊吹蓝坐在桌子上乖巧地吃他的便当，志摩坐在一边看着他，怀念起一起吃机搜乌冬的日子，表情变得温柔，就那么静静的，伊吹的吃相还是和以前一样，注意到志摩的目光，伊吹把头凑过去，嘴里还嚼着东西，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，可可爱爱<br/>“志摩摩怎么啦？”<br/>“先吃完你的饭吧。”<br/>志摩翻了个白眼，把狗头摁回去，伊吹含混不清地应着，快快地扒着饭，然后喝一大口啤酒，胃久违地得到了满足，前几个星期的节食行为让他的体重掉得很快，但是效果显著，肌肉量和体型更接近于过去的伊吹蓝。<br/>“我吃饱啦！”<br/>明明应该有很多话要说，突然又不知道说什么了，志摩一未昏迷了半年多，又在医院住了一个月，期间很多事情他不知道，或者忘记了，但是伊吹蓝可是一直抱着永远失去志摩一未的心态活下去的，那是一种什么样到生活？<br/>志摩的头又开始痛起来。<br/>伊吹擦了嘴，灌了两大口啤酒，看到志摩皱着眉头，赶紧坐到志摩身边，两只手捧着志摩的头，小声地说<br/>“我帮志摩揉揉？”<br/>说着用掌心小心翼翼地按着志摩的太阳穴，志摩没拒绝，但是不以为意<br/>“脑袋坏掉了，狗狗揉也没用啊。”<br/>“啊——不许志摩这么说，禁止！”<br/>伊吹用手做了叉叉的标志，然后搂着志摩，怀里的身躯有点骨感，比之前瘦了，伊吹心疼，收紧手臂，把人圈起来，幽怨地说志摩摩要吃多一点，现在太瘦了，志摩挑了挑眉想逗逗狗狗，用很刻意的语气<br/>“我瘦了，所以伊吹不喜欢我了？”<br/>“啊——小蓝最喜欢志摩摩了，志摩摩也最喜欢小蓝了！”<br/>志摩把伊吹捏成小鸡嘴，嫌弃道<br/>“我才没有这么说过。”<br/>感觉到伊吹的狗爪子愈发肆无忌惮地抚摸着自己的身体，志摩松开手，捉住那节细瘦的手腕，一直以来都很好看的腕子，伊吹停下动作，用下巴蹭了蹭志摩的卷发，撒娇似的<br/>“不行吗？”<br/>大家都是成年人了，而且又不是没上过床，自然明白是什么意思，志摩侧过脸亲了一口伊吹的下巴，他说<br/>“可以哦。”<br/>伊吹直接把人公主抱起，抱到床上，志摩慢条斯理地脱掉外套，半躺在床上，伊吹帮他脱掉鞋子，欺身压上，几下扒拉掉志摩的裤子，志摩还在解扣子，此时半撑着身子，调笑地看着伊吹，细长的眼睛微眯，胸前露出一大片白皙的肌肤，赤裸裸的勾引，伊吹的喉结明显地上下滚动了一下，从外套口袋掏出一盒套子，然后脱掉外衣，去啃志摩的嘴唇，把人家的嘴唇啃得水润泛红<br/>“伊吹先生？为什么口袋会有套子？”<br/>志摩一把捏住伊吹腿间半勃起的性器，伊吹抖了一下，讨好地蹭蹭志摩<br/>“刚刚在便利店买的嘛！”<br/>“从那时候就在想这种事了？”<br/>伊吹蓝睁大眼睛，稍微扁着嘴，卖萌装傻充愣，志摩用虎口勒住小小蓝的头部，伊吹嘶地吸了一口气，但性器仍在胀大<br/>“那个、这个春天到了……”<br/>其实伊吹是不介意，被志摩用敲鸡蛋的力道捏着自己的蛋蛋，感觉蛋黄要飙出来了……性器诚实地把裤裆鼓出一大包，伊吹忍不住小幅度地顶腰，磨蹭着志摩的手掌，好像真的在操点什么似的<br/>“诶、啊！”<br/>伊吹惊呼出声，志摩摩握着他的鸡儿往前扯，牵狗似的，伊吹不得不又靠近了些，眼睛里充斥着情欲，两只手撑在志摩身侧，很有压迫感，志摩拧开润滑剂的盖子，把微凉的液体倒在身上，微微打开双腿，性明示不言而喻，伊吹像狗狗那样大口地喘着气，志摩昂起头唇瓣摩挲着他的下巴<br/>“在想什么？”<br/>伊吹掰开志摩的腿，手指探到唯一算是有肉的臀部中间，沾着滑腻的液体，绕着穴口周围打转，然后缓慢地伸入一根中指<br/>“在想志摩好会掏……嗯……掏得我的枪硬硬的，要走火了。”<br/>尽管很久没做了，身体很快回忆起以前的感觉，这是肌肉记忆，伊吹凑过去亲吻志摩的唇，用舌头撬开牙关，一下一下地吮吸着志摩的舌头，手上三根手指并作一起，模拟着做爱的动作，快速小幅度地按在前列腺上，肉穴很快变得烂熟而湿润，包裹着伊吹的手指，咕叽咕叽地响着水声，志摩的大腿颤抖着夹着伊吹的手，不像是阻止，更像是引诱，伊吹舔断了唇齿间相连的涎水丝，把自己的裤子脱掉扔到一边，抓住志摩的大腿根分成M字，对着一收一缩的穴口一捅到底。<br/>“i……buki……唔”<br/>无论多少次志摩都觉得伊吹进得太深了，要操进胃里了，但是顶到胃是不会那么舒服的吧？志摩的大腿紧紧地缠着伊吹的腰，伊吹俯下头啃他的锁骨，志摩迷迷糊糊地想明天上中班，又被操得意识不清地胡乱呻吟着ibuki，如果是以前的志摩或许还可以冷静下来，但是脑细胞少了一部分已经无法承受这样的快感，因为更瘦削了肚皮上的凸起更加明显，半勃起的性器淌着水，随着肉体的碰撞一颤一颤的，被伊吹纤长生了茧子的手握着，配合着挺腰的节奏撸动，前后夹击让志摩蜷着身体，夹得紧紧的但仍被大力地进入身体，撞到最深处，志摩小声抽噎着，顶端的铃口流出白色的浊液，一股一股的，伊吹看见志摩微张的嘴巴里露出一小截兔牙，可爱得和本人平时的形象截然不同，他把志摩从床单里抱起来，让他坐在自己大腿上，性器操到不一样的角度，志摩呜地抱住伊吹的肩膀，感受到灼热的手抚摸着他的后腰，然后揉捏着饱满的臀肉，志摩不满地立起来一些，再坐下去，硬邦邦的肉刃温柔地磨着饥渴的内里<br/>“伊吹、动一动……唔”<br/>伊吹从善如流，掐着志摩的细腰往自己胯上撞，志摩得到了满足，绷着脚趾，挂在伊吹身上发出舒服的气音，又因为被颠得上下起伏而断断续续地呻吟着，猫儿一样挠着伊吹的后背，些微的疼痛让伊吹性质高昂，想要把蛋蛋也操进去一般顶弄，快感堆积到顶峰，伊吹察觉到志摩越缠越紧，也没为难，操着高潮的穴射出来，两人黏黏糊糊地挨在一起许久，志摩稍微偏过身子让伊吹抽出来，伊吹捏着用过的套子，把精液挤到志摩身上，在小腹上抹开，还有被吸得红肿的乳尖上，看起来色情极了，高潮之后，志摩懒散地躺在床上，也随他这么干了<br/>“你在干嘛……”<br/>“狗狗在标记领地啊，志摩摩。”<br/>志摩被他一脸认真的模样逗笑了，但是也很让人心动，于是用脚踩了踩伊吹的大腿，还是双腿打开的姿势，欢爱的痕迹一目了然，满身精液，伊吹接收到了什么信号一般，露出野兽的表情，火速撕开了一个新的套子。<br/>“啊！笨蛋、不是这个意思，明天还上班呢！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”<br/>志摩一未拍打着伊吹蓝的后背，甚至有点小女生，伊吹秉持着进都进去了不如做完全套的原则挺动腰，把抱怨搅得七零八落。<br/>一觉睡到接近中午，志摩猛地睁开眼，睡得很香，除了身体肌肉有点酸意外都很好，被单被伊吹换过，床头放了水杯，志摩光着脚走出来洗漱，闻到饭饭的香味，肚子适时叫了起来，伊吹穿着滑稽的狗狗围裙突然出现，颇为贤惠地问他<br/>“志摩摩等会要去上班的吧，要可爱的妻子小蓝帮你找要换的衣服吗？”<br/>“你那是什么自称……”<br/>被人服侍着吃了饭换了衣服，甚至打了一个漂亮的领带，出门时还有“一路走好~”让志摩一未感到一丝不真实，而脑袋开始变疼，就像要阻止他去发现关键的钥匙一样，如果不知道的话可以一直开心地生活下去，永远不走进漆黑的小巷就可以一直生活在灯光下，自欺欺人似的。<br/>6<br/>果然，因为穿得过于正式被同事调侃了……<br/>“志摩平时都是敞着两颗扣子不打领带的，今天怎么穿得这么好啊？领带是别人帮打的吧~”<br/>啊一下子就猜中了，随便打个马虎眼吧。<br/>“这是我们列出来的下一个可能被盯上的目标①—③号，但是没解决的杀人事件全日本有那么多起，查起来很困难。”<br/>“还有一起是被判过失杀人出狱后被杀害的吧？凶手对这些犯过罪的人下狠手，是因为正义吗？”<br/>志摩思考了一下，尝试着把这些线索连在一起，受害者的共同点是身上背负了命案，凶手的目的是什么呢？<br/>“单纯的愉悦杀人犯吗……”<br/>想找到线索只能抢先埋伏抓捕，事实是这几起案件若不是凶手留下挑衅信，很可能不会被联系到一起，尸体至今没找到<br/>“倒进下水道了吧……”<br/>“但是排查附近的下水道都没有检测到反应和疑似人体组织。”<br/>“因为那不是案发现场，发现信封的地方都没有鲁米诺血液反应”<br/>“那怎么办嘛志摩前辈！”<br/>……这是在撒娇吗？这个搜一的后辈。<br/>“你是搜查一课的刑警吧？用脑子想啊，我只是编外。”<br/>“啊~被志摩前辈嫌弃了。”<br/>嘛，一课的新人不是刈谷那种腔调还蛮招人喜欢的。<br/>“这么神不知鬼不觉的可能有黑道帮忙，去问问四课有没有相关的情报？”<br/>“！入间我们去四课。”<br/>志摩看着后辈扯着自己的搭档推推嚷嚷地跑出去了，是从什么时候开始会觉得这种类型可爱的啊……<br/>“我说啊，那个什么顾问什么的职位难道不是领导亲属？安排来吃闲饭的吧。”<br/>“nonono入间你怎么能这么说，你刚调来东京都不懂吧，志摩是我超尊敬的优秀前辈哦，但是发生了很多事情就变成这样了。”<br/>小后辈巴拉巴拉地和自己的搭档一通解释来龙去脉，他得到的二手传言又被传给别人，变成第三手，第四手资料，毕竟机搜的秘密档案他想看也得不到许可，只能从别人那里听说。<br/>不用24小时值班，也不必加班，相比以前的工作是轻松很多，志摩也感觉到了自己就像个打酱油领工资的。<br/>刑警啊……<br/>志摩想着想着头又疼起来。<br/>伊吹住进了他家，每天做便当啊做早餐啊做晚餐啊，还打扫卫生，晒被子，跟田螺姑娘似的……就是每天都要遛狗，不过志摩本来也要运动复健，顺便遛狗了，不在室外运动那就……在室内运动。<br/>伊吹说他在附近面包店打临时工，可以每天照顾志摩摩，志摩不禁感叹狗子长大了，当然也从纯情狗狗变成色色狗狗了。<br/>这样的生活也挺不错的，工作就没有那么顺利了，侦破不了的杀人案，表面上安稳的治安也岌岌可危。<br/>东京都很久没发生过警署被袭击的事情了，那可是在首都，是警察的丑闻，领导也会迫于压力和舆论引咎辞职。<br/>“这太猖狂了！”<br/>重要资料被抢走，证据链缺失无法指控犯罪嫌疑人，一时间舆论哗然。<br/>“什么嘛，还以为要小蓝当帅气狙击手呢，原来只是钓我啊。”<br/>伊吹蓝扁扁嘴，坐在车上待命，后备箱塞满了危险武器，准备接应，行动失败的话就可以砰砰砰了！对着警犬汪汪突突突，好有意思啊，伊吹压了压鸭舌帽，手底下把玩着迷你的格洛克，对任务进度不太上心。<br/>如果升级为两方交火，两方都吃不了兜着走，事务所会被强制搜查，boss说要避免开枪的情况啊~<br/>再发了一会呆之后前方警署发生大暴乱，有人狂奔着跑出来，伊吹开心地笑笑，发动车子，一个拐弯堵在路中间，追来的警察被挡着，不知道他意欲何为，对峙的时候伊吹一脚油门直接撞过去，然后逃离了现场<br/>“追那辆车！”<br/>这个速度是要被交警拦的，伊吹看了眼后视镜，追兵暂时甩掉了，警察应该顾不上追他，停车换掉车牌后开进了组织名下的汽修厂<br/>“重新喷一下漆。”<br/>“呜哇！都这个时间了借我辆车开，当然，不是在征求你的意见。”<br/>店主觉得他敢摇头的话下一秒枪口就会抵在脑袋上。<br/>时间不能倒流，如果不能在发生之前把机关摆到另外一边，事后也于事无补。<br/>首先伊吹蓝应该是回来得很匆忙，衣服都没换就套上围裙烧菜了，在厨房忙活，看到志摩露出讨好的微笑，在四课拿资料的时候，四课正在调查今天袭击事件的资料，老熟人见了他一把把他拉过去，被迫瞎参合进去。<br/>“伊吹，你下午去哪了？”<br/>志摩一未状似无意地问他，把西装外套解下来挂在衣架子上，伊吹的声音混在油烟机里，有些不真实，然后看见伊吹关了灶台慌张地冲过来<br/>“志摩摩你怎么了？”<br/>志摩抱着脑袋，呼吸急促，瘫坐地上，伊吹心疼地把他抱在怀里，一时慌了神，看到笨蛋狗狗如此紧张，志摩反倒冷静下来了<br/>“药在第二个柜子里……”<br/>伊吹找来药和水的时候，志摩扶着洗手台，呕出一些酸液，感觉肺都要吐出来了，额发被冷汗弄湿，从伊吹手里接过水和药服下，起效没那么快，脑袋好像被人伸进一只手，肆意地搅来搅去，但是背上靠着温暖的胸膛，伊吹环着他，笨拙地说<br/>“痛痛飞走啦！”<br/>“小蓝会一直一直陪着志摩摩的！”<br/>狗狗很努力地在哄人呢。<br/>第二天太阳照常生起，志摩一未感到困惑，他一直以来都遵循着法律的规则，但是东京湾事件之后一切都变了，他希望伊吹蓝能作为正直的刑警生活下去，把狗绳交给别人也可以，狗却挣脱着绳子失控了。<br/>这是作为饲主的我的失责，我要负起责任，笨狗瞒着我在偷偷做些什么呢。<br/>底线似乎变成了名为伊吹蓝的狗狗，作为一名优秀的前刑警，这是大忌，个人情感和法律孰轻孰重，警察应该再清楚不过了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<br/>虚假的幸福。<br/>楚门的世界，如果有一天会被打破的话，不如由我亲自揭开真相。<br/>从现实来说，伊吹蓝怎么可能从二傻子进化成温柔人妻（大概），一个只会用水润润和呜呼呼形容，还有xxx魔人这种二次元一样的词，比如用伊吹语来说四宫就是sakura魔人，的狗子，变成成熟温柔男人，如果可以的话36岁之前他就会变了，而不是像用八个月练习报恩的波利丸一样突然就变了，肯定有哪里坏掉了。<br/>应该严肃对待的，但是在等待止痛药起效的时候还是轻松一点比较好，志摩一未闭着眼睛按揉自己的太阳穴，药片顺着食道滚进胃里，这时走下楼去面包店正好，志摩揣上了录音笔。<br/>志摩一未听到了，那天老板抱怨的时候说的不是“伊吹”，明明从相遇第一天就已经察觉到了什么，却不愿正视，自己真是太差劲了……<br/>“老板你好，我可以问问你关于研吾的事情吗？”<br/>老板还算亲切，正逢店内没有客人，也就和志摩闲聊起来<br/>“研吾那小子，只在这里干了三天就跑了！工资也没要，说是要和恋人一起去做别的工作，对对对，就是遇到你之后就辞职了！”<br/>老板还对志摩有些印象，一五一十地告诉了他情况。<br/>“感谢您。”<br/>志摩顺手买了两个蜜瓜包，眉头皱成一团，用假身份，三天就像是守株待兔，其中是有多少隐情？<br/>一课和四课现在在联合办案，搜查四课那边说大概是藤原组的，不知道什么时候加入，只有一些模糊的照片，带着鸭舌帽，和开车袭警的那个人很像，志摩一未想吐槽明明是偷拍还挺有镜头感，拍到了一截手腕和手背，志摩觉得自己不会认错，刑警们认为他是不重要的小喽啰，最重要的是抓住进入警署销毁证据的人，志摩承认他出于私心没有把一些重要的线索说出来。<br/>继续查下去真的好吗，伊吹蓝对于他来说是非常重要的人，和旧同事不同，虽然出生入死，但伊吹蓝拯救过他，志摩突然能理解蒲叔的案件时伊吹蓝的心情了，简直是场景重现，地狱级别的，现在他还没决定好要不要护着伊吹，明明心里已经有答案了，却还要为了面子做出两个选项。<br/>爱情真是令人盲目。<br/>志摩苦笑着吞下药片，缓解愈发汹涌的头疼，疼痛就像一种身体保护机制，让他不要离开美好的摄影棚，伊吹蓝为他构造的保护罩，步入真实的世界。<br/>“志摩摩？怎么了？你怎么吃那么多药，对胃不好的！”<br/>是伊吹回来了，志摩迷茫地睁开眼睛，伊吹担心地揉了揉他的脸，志摩捉住伊吹的手腕，呆了一会，仔细地查看一番后淡淡地说<br/>“肚子饿了。”<br/>“人妻小蓝马上去做饭！”<br/>志摩熟练地把GPS定位元件塞到伊吹的手机壳里。<br/>志摩一未觉得自己还能再坚强一下，又觉得彼此都脆弱得一触即发，像蛋壳一样，只要有一个地方裂了就很容易全盘碎掉，如果视而不见，最后也会被新生的小鸡啄开吧，从内而外的崩坏，真不知道哪一样更好，伊吹蓝也没有给他选择。<br/>……还是和以前一样靠自己的判断啊。<br/>根据定位，伊吹蓝这几天去的地方判断，那个偏远的居民楼很可疑，这是警察的直觉。<br/>志摩一未撬开了锁，小公寓整理得很整洁，有伊吹蓝的风格，摆得整整齐齐的刀具，志摩拉开抽屉，一排消音器，这是进了犯罪份子的老巢，志摩冷笑，瞥见摄像头显示正在工作的红灯。<br/>必须把话摊开来说了。<br/>这屋子的“道具”越看越触目惊心，平心而论，伊吹蓝总不能是因为要自己亲自宰猪买的砍骨刀吧，都是新的，刀架可不像是新的，开刃的武士刀总不能因为他是大河剧粉丝吧，说他是假面骑士粉丝还差不多，要不然就是超级战队或者奥特曼，铁甲小宝之类的，这强酸通下水道好用吗？改日他也买一瓶试试。<br/>好歹没有在吸毒……说不定在贩毒。<br/>志摩一未心情很复杂，伊吹蓝不介意把这些给他看，不过也没法阻止他就是了，伊吹蓝是觉得他会容忍这些吗？臭狗子，志摩蹬翻了桌子，零零碎碎的东西砸了一地，可怜的家具沦为发泄的道具<br/>可恶，可恶，可恶可恶可恶可恶……<br/>还不如一开始把他调回奥多摩，就不会像现在这样一发不可收拾。<br/>可恶！<br/>志摩捂着心脏，慢慢地从口袋里掏出药服下，抱着脑袋，好像有人锯开了他的头盖骨，在里面敲敲打打，然后用电焊帮他焊回去。<br/>伊吹蓝把监控画面关了，别过头不忍去看，他心疼极了，鼻头发酸，用手指揩了揩眼角，眼眶红红的像个兔子。<br/>对不起……志摩摩，但是不能回头了哦。<br/>要怎么样才能阻止伊吹呢，已经错过了啊，在伊吹蓝发疯的时候，他刚做完手术，自己都小命不保，很可能变成永远的植物人，身上插着一堆管子，又错过了，一次又一次，一次又一次，志摩一未就是「搭档杀手」，他的搭档会变得不幸。<br/>志摩不知道自己是怎么回到家的，怎么和刚回来的伊吹打招呼，脸色是不是难看的吓人，还很勉强地打招呼，说一些不着边际的话<br/>“伊吹喜不喜欢假面骑士啊？”<br/>“喜欢faiz的女主角。她后来又演了kiva有点出戏呢。”<br/>然后伊吹环抱上来，温柔地说志摩摩最近吃药吃太多了，不可以这样吃止疼药的，胃会受伤，小蓝好心疼的。<br/>“聊聊吧，伊吹。”<br/>“诶？志摩摩也喜欢假面骑士吗，hensin！可以明天等小蓝回来聊吗？”<br/>伊吹蓝现在真的演技出神入化，跟没事人一样笑着，志摩伸手扯着伊吹蓝的后脑勺，强迫他低下头接了个吻，充满着血腥味，暴力和撕咬，牙齿碰到一起，志摩吻着伊吹的耳垂，往敏感的耳道里吐热气，刻意压低了音调像色情男主播，十足的勾引<br/>“你想怎么样都行，全部射进来也可以……小蓝。”<br/>被叫作蓝蓝了，唧唧紧急社保！<br/>事实证明不要轻易放开狗绳，狗狗的兴致很高，居然还真不戴套就进来了，一只手按着志摩的肚子一边往里顶说是要让他踹上狗崽子，上面的头不停地拱他的脸，下面拼命拱他的屁股，高潮的时候也不放过，在痉挛着的软穴里鞭挞，直到志摩摩眼前发白，性器喷出一大股清液，狗狗才笑眯眯地射在里面说<br/>“啊呀？志摩摩潮吹了好可爱啊。”<br/>后入的时候更加离谱，跟个发情的公狗似的摆着腰，把人按在身下干，不管被骂多少次笨狗都不会停下来，从沙发做到卧室再到浴室，抱着按在窗台上，坐在洗手台上，浴缸里，简直就是纵欲过度荒淫无度，一滴都射不出来了，倒最后也不知道流了些什么温暖的液体出来，志摩迷迷糊糊地想，纵容这一切的他大概也没资格说教。<br/>志摩醒来的时候伊吹已经跑没影了，留了字条让他自己热饭，腰部和腿部酸痛不已，四舍五入一下自己也要40了，不适合疯狂地做爱，然后他想起他和伊吹蓝同一年，操。<br/>所以志摩一未仍然跑去上了班，啊，人不能服老。<br/>结果被同事轮流关心了一番身体。<br/>8<br/>“嗯，我今天去挑衅白川组了哦。”<br/>“他们惹到你了？不过，干得漂亮。”<br/>伊吹蓝挂掉电话，手指夹着香烟吞云吐雾，脸上是一副阴晴不定的表情，眼神乖戾难以靠近。<br/>志摩回到家的时候看见玄关的运动鞋，走进客厅，伊吹蓝倚着窗户在抽烟，烟灰缸里落满了烟头，整个人云雾缭绕的，眸子透过光变成难以捉摸的茶色，看到志摩回来淡淡地笑了一下。<br/>伊吹蓝说过以前是小混混，所以一副老烟枪的样子也不奇怪，但是认识伊吹这么久还没见过他抽得那么凶，穿着白色的V领长袖，露出明显的锁骨和一小截瘦削的胸膛，下摆长到屁股，还穿着破洞牛仔裤，看起来脆弱又易碎，肩膀微微抽动着，有种我长肉了，但是伊吹一直在瘦的感觉<br/>“志摩摩想知道什么呢？小蓝会全部告诉志摩摩的。”<br/>伊吹碾灭了那点火星，从窗台跳下来，光着脚走在木制的地板上，拉过志摩对面的椅子坐下，乖巧地并着腿，真的好像在审讯似的。<br/>“志摩不可以吃那么多止痛药……”<br/>伊吹心疼地看着志摩服下药片，志摩一未用手指关节敲击着桌面，示意他认真一点<br/>“来坦白一下这段时间你都做了什么吧。”<br/>伊吹蓝低着头，语气都失去了活力<br/>“我做了什么、我做的可太多了，志摩摩想从哪里开始听呢？”<br/>好久不见伊吹蓝的谈话功力见长啊，志摩冷哼了一声，他在试探自己查到了多少呢，以前也没见他那么聪明<br/>“从你住所的枪支开始，毫无疑问是违法的，杀人？”<br/>伊吹蓝以为会从警署袭击案问起，结果一上来就问这个，似乎很笃定自己杀过人，伊吹有点小难过但是诚实地回答了<br/>“杀过哦，但是志摩会记住自己吃过几只鸡吗？”<br/>意料之中，志摩一未扇了他一巴掌，脸颊火辣辣地疼，嘴角有些出血<br/>“你说的什么混账话？！伊吹蓝——！”<br/>志摩揪着他的衣领让他不得不站起来，然后被狠狠地甩回椅子上，椅背撞到背使伊吹痛苦地颤抖着，志摩感到不对劲，厉声让他脱掉衣服，伊吹还笑着打趣<br/>“志摩摩，好色哦！”<br/>转过身的时候志摩可以看见红色弄脏了白色的衣服，血色格外醒目，伊吹脱掉外套露出背后裂开的刀伤，还是新鲜的，弥漫着铁锈味，志摩不得不找来家用医疗箱，帮他止血，上药的时候伊吹蓝就像一只怕疼的狗子，呜呜地叫着，眼眶发红，看得志摩的心马上变得柔软，仔细看伊吹蓝的背上有不少伤痕，淡淡的，看着不明显上手摸就可以感觉到，志摩知道伊吹以前是没有那么多疤的，究竟是经历了什么……肩胛上细小的疤痕是他昨晚扣伤的，实际上做爱的时候志摩就察觉到了，那时候觉得伊吹不想说，那他就不问，每个人都有自己的苦衷，结果是这样，去和别人打架，哼，活该。<br/>“志摩摩、好痛呀……”<br/>弄得志摩下手都轻了很多，可怜小狗总能准确地引起他的恻隐之心<br/>“但是啊，小蓝要死了，志摩摩可以不用那么温柔的，反正小蓝被抓到也是死刑，所以想要志摩摩亲手杀了我……”<br/>伊吹蓝自顾自地说着从口袋了掏出一把军用小刀和格洛克17，排在桌面上，眉毛低垂着，乖乖地看着志摩一未<br/>“志摩是警察，很清楚打哪里可以让我很快死掉。”<br/>志摩用力地拍了一下桌子，在室内发出巨响，他恼火极了，恶狠狠地盯着伊吹蓝，嘴里一字一句地往外蹦字<br/>“你威胁我？好啊，伊吹蓝，学得真不错，还喜欢用淑女枪。”<br/>伊吹拿起枪，让枪口对着自己的心脏，抓过志摩的手扣上扳机，志摩一未当然知道这枪是自动保险，扣下去人就没了，他夺过手枪，看到伊吹蓝低眉顺眼的模样气不打一处来，他卸掉弹夹，里面他妈的真的有子弹<br/>“你不要命了？？！”<br/>“志摩摩不喜欢这样的话，我也可以自己消失，就永远不用看见我了。”<br/>志摩气得太阳穴上的筋突突地跳，然后又吃了止疼片，胃也隐隐作痛，伊吹蓝突然伸手掏走志摩口袋里的录音笔，放在自己嘴边<br/>“所有的案件底细我都会告诉志摩摩，志摩摩立了大功就可以回搜查一课了。”<br/>“混蛋！”<br/>志摩觉得他现在应该狠狠地揍一顿伊吹，但是他无法下手，他咬紧后槽牙，掀翻桌子，玻璃水杯碎了一地，捂着头坐在椅子上，两个人都一言不发。<br/>志摩一未觉得自己也快疯了，脑袋变得不像是他本人的所有物，沉默许久之后缓慢地抬起头，伊吹蓝一直在看着他，就像一直可怜的小流浪狗，志摩觉得自己被影响得太多了，他们应该分开，互不见面，但臭狗话里话外都是你要是不要我了我就自绝的意思<br/>“小蓝承受不住第二次失去志摩的打击，绝对会进精神病院的，那还不如……”<br/>“伊吹蓝你胆子大到威胁我了是吧，明明是一个野生的笨蛋！白痴！”<br/>“听我说……伊吹……野狗咬死人不犯法……”<br/>志摩一未都觉得自己很可笑，这算什么理由，这又算什么，视法律为无物，包庇一只小狗，一只咬死人的疯狗，天杀的<br/>“但是狗咬人会被扑杀的吧？”<br/>伊吹小小声地说，把头低下去，露出一大截细长的脖颈，像天鹅那样<br/>“不让城管知道就行了，离开这里，去乡下也好，出国也好，可以随便遛狗的地方。”<br/>伊吹蓝的眼睛瞬间变得亮晶晶的，起身抱着志摩，一米八的大男人努力把自己团成小小一团，塞进志摩怀里，志摩慢慢地把手搭到他肩上，抱住自己的狗子，把脸埋狗子身体里小声地啜泣着，为自己的软弱和妥协。<br/>志摩一未失去了一件非常非常重要的东西，孤注一掷，压上自己的后半生。<br/>脑袋再也不会痛了，这是一件好事，志摩辞职了，有时候散步路过警署，总忍不住停下来注视一番，就像遇到初恋女友，感情还有，但是已经有新对象了，狗狗总是不耐地挣着狗绳要他快走，仿佛在说“别看啦你已经有我了汪”。<br/>“下个地方，要去北海道吗？”<br/>伊吹蓝直摇头，下意识地扯了扯脖子上的颈环，上面有个搭扣可以系上链子，昂起头的伊吹像只优雅的杜宾<br/>“北海道总有一种讨厌的感觉，道警也有一种讨厌的感觉！”<br/>“又是野生的直觉吗？”<br/>fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>疯犬 番外</p><p>志摩辞职了，面对同事们的关心也只是说头疼，身体不能激烈运动，不想拖大家后腿，不如退休开面馆。<br/>作为警察工作了十几年，存折里有些积蓄，今后的生活不至于太困难，做点理财打点零时工都可以，志摩清点了里房子里的物品，东京的房子租出去，房租也可以作为资金来源，总之养条狗绰绰有余。<br/>“志摩不用来帮忙也可以的啦！”<br/>伊吹蓝嘴上这么说，但显然非常开心，志摩会帮他收拾东西，在某些证物上印下自己的指纹，然后一脸平静的烧掉，如果志摩看过那些卷宗就会知道，这些案子将会变成永远的悬案，现在再也没有人知道志摩到底知不知道这些案件，随着定罪的证据化为灰烬，在前刑警志摩一未的协助下，伊吹蓝愉快地哼着歌，全无愧疚之情<br/>全都疯了，我们两个。<br/>志摩绝望的想，不管选择哪一边，都会陷入永远的痛苦，但是看着伊吹蓝把狗绳交到自己手上，他却舍不得放开，看着已经彻底坏掉的伊吹，他始终认为自己是造成这一切的元凶，他想要守护的东西越来越少，只能堪堪保护住一条狗狗，事实上狗狗一直很不安，志摩看得出来，害怕被抛弃，害怕被讨厌，害怕被发现干过的坏事，成为共犯的话可以安抚到狗狗脆弱的心，志摩认为这是必要的。<br/>“枪呢？”<br/>“啊那个已经卖掉了，小蓝有很多熟人的~”<br/>“熟人？罪犯？”<br/>“唔嗯~”<br/>蓝蓝企图用卖萌蒙混过关，刻意睁大眼睛，明明是上挑眼，却显得圆圆的，降低杀伤力，可志摩只是一时兴起逗他而已，大笑着把伊吹的发型揉成鸡窝头，伊吹回过味来，扁着嘴大叫<br/>“志摩摩居然逗我玩！过分！”<br/>“毕竟逗狗很有趣。”<br/>志摩捂着嘴，笑得不行，伊吹气呼呼得蹲在地上，真的好像生气狗狗，志摩走过去拍拍他的肩膀，安抚一把，伊吹把头扭到一边，撅着嘴从鼻腔里发出哼哼。<br/>“伊吹先生？请问你收拾好行李了吗？环游日本之旅准备开始咯。”<br/>“小蓝生气了要哄哄才能好！”<br/>“笨蛋也会生气吗？”<br/>志摩蹲在他面前，伸手挠了挠伊吹的下巴，在勾勾迷惑地看过来的时候，啾地一口亲在鼻尖上，狗狗抽抽鼻子，嗷呜一声扑上去，用犬牙叼着志摩的嘴唇细细研磨，志摩张开嘴让伊吹顺利入侵进口腔，每一寸黏膜被仔仔细细地舔过一边，舌头缠在一起，分开的时候唇齿之间勾着暧昧的银丝，被志摩一未用舌尖舔断，猫咪舔嘴似的，可爱并充满情色意味。<br/>“捡好你的东西。”<br/>志摩推开了伊吹蹭来蹭去的毛绒绒脑袋。<br/>“把大额现金变成好携带的昂贵金属，锵锵！小蓝是不是很聪明？小蓝好有钱的！小蓝可以包养志摩摩一辈子！”<br/>志摩接过伊吹献宝似的递过来的盒子，里面无外乎是贵重的饰品，还有几张银行卡，里面各存了不多的金额，没有超过50万日元<br/>“……学坏倒是很快。”<br/>志摩扶额，狗狗一脸要夸夸的表情<br/>“卡里是‘干净’的钱哦，志摩摩可以和小蓝开一家蜜瓜包店，晚上卖乌冬！”<br/>肮脏的，罪恶堆叠出来的光明未来，那也不错啊，反正我就是一个自私的人，脑子也坏掉了，脑组织破破烂烂的，无法再考虑别人的不幸，我现在只希望伊吹幸福。<br/>志摩夸赞地揉了揉伊吹的头，在伊吹漂亮的脖颈上扣了一个颈环，伊吹既惊喜又兴奋，看着志摩系上绳子，被志摩摩牵着什么的、光是想想就身体发热<br/>“送你的。”<br/>志摩狡猾地笑笑，稍微拉紧绳子，狗狗就乖巧地凑过来，低着头，正巧让志摩摩看见肉食动物一样的目光，微微眯着眼睛，看志摩的眼神像看一块肉骨头。<br/>“可以哦，是乖狗狗的奖励。”<br/>志摩抚摸着伊吹毛乎乎的后脑勺，被按进地上还没处理掉的床垫，伊吹很快地脱掉自己的衣服，再去扒拉志摩的，动作很快，急色的模样让志摩止不住笑，志摩仍牵着狗绳，他发现这个认知让伊吹格外兴奋，两人的身体契合度很高，彼此熟悉得像上辈子的情人，很快就黏黏糊糊地不分你我，伊吹把枕头垫在志摩身下，抱着志摩的膝盖弯快速地挺动着腰，喉咙里发出意味不明的汪汪一样的喘息，可以透过微张的嘴看见伊吹尖尖的犬牙，志摩本想笑他真的跟个汪汪一样，可又被顶得只能发出破碎的呻吟，还有一些甜腻的笑声，他拉近了牵引绳，迫使伊吹低下头，然后接了一个湿漉漉的吻。<br/>志摩的房子很快就租出去了，伊吹凭借着人脉和三寸不烂之舌把原来租的破公寓介绍给了附近的快递点，里面所有的家具都被清空，作为代替的是一排排货架，可能是某个案发现场的公寓被破坏了个十成十。<br/>清晨门外传来一阵欢快的敲门声，志摩从沙发上站起来慢悠悠地打开门，穿着黑色夹克的男人坐在行李箱上冲他摆摆手，还背着个旅行包，一半人被阳光包裹着，看起来无比温暖，志摩忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，心情也被感染得高涨起来<br/>“你是去春游的小学生吗？说不好听点我们是要逃亡了，还有你明明有钥匙还敲什么门？”<br/>“真是的！志摩摩一点都不懂氛围！”<br/>他们先跑去了奈良，伊吹老是吐槽大阪腔让他想起不好的回忆，志摩沉默了一会，关于那段，他记不清是梦还是现实，他好像要伊吹别开枪，又很自私地希望伊吹替他开枪，枪声响起之后的事情完全不记得了，应该是储存那部分记忆的脑细胞死亡了吧。<br/>“别想了，笨狗。”<br/>但是志摩一未记得自己死了，他尝过死亡的滋味，至今为止的人生走马灯一样播放，有人问他你后悔吗？他嗓子里说不出话，突然觉得很累，但是有人一直扯着他不让他休息，那种感觉就像你加班了一整天身心俱疲，回到家你的狗子拼命扯着你出去散步，狗遛人还是人遛狗啊……<br/>对了，狗……伊吹蓝。<br/>时间不能倒流，后悔也无济于事，志摩一未想活下去，很想很想活下去，没有比现在更想活下去，他有了活下去的理由，蜜瓜包的神明啊……<br/>事实证明志摩很争气，虽然伊吹做的CPR起了点作用，但是最终不仅恢复了心跳还恢复了意识，只能说是神迹了，说现实一点，一般人都只能植物人限定了。<br/>“我会好好地看管你的。”<br/>伊吹被牵着的话会很有安全感，脖子有轻微的拉扯感，可以看到牵引绳另一头的那个人，在不远不近的位置，不会离他而去。<br/>志摩知道伊吹很不习惯带着颈环，应该称之为项圈，总会下意识地拉扯，但是每一天每一天伊吹都不厌其烦地戴上，有时候还自己系上绳子，志摩果断地拒绝了<br/>“你这样走在外面别人会以为我有那种癖好的。”<br/>“什么癖好什么癖好？”<br/>志摩知道伊吹肯定是在装傻，敲了伊吹一个爆栗，收获了一个哭哭脸小狗。<br/>“你自己的奇怪癖好不要强加在我身上。”<br/>“好过分！志摩摩！明明是志摩送给我的，还很开心地拉着，一副狗主人的姿态，现在又说全部是蓝蓝的问题！”<br/>志摩把刚刚到手的可丽饼塞进伊吹嘴里，奶油沾上伊吹的鼻子，物理堵嘴，狗狗愤愤地舔着脸上的奶油，像小孩子一样，志摩终于看不下去了，从口袋里掏出纸巾，给自家狗狗擦脸，伊吹像普通调皮狗子一样完全不配合，疯狂地甩头，志摩忍无可忍，用食指勾住伊吹脖子上的项圈，狗狗马上乖巧起来，志摩把脏纸巾团成一团，发现狗爪子不安分地摸到自己腰侧，一双湿漉漉的狗狗的直直地望着他<br/>“志摩摩……。”<br/>一下把志摩气笑了，揉了揉毛绒绒的脑袋<br/>“我们家伊吹啊，和别家的狗狗不一样，一年四季都会发情，春天的话就会说因为是春天，夏天会说太热了精力旺盛，秋天会说气氛很好，冬天会说太冷了要运动，干脆去参加箱根接力赛算了。”<br/>伊吹轻飘飘地摇着不存在的尾巴，很天真地说<br/>“我超想参加的——！”<br/>“能不能有点逃犯的自觉？”<br/>会被逮捕吗？毕竟是人做过的事情就会留下痕迹，总有一天会有一个天才刑警出现解开这些案件吧，嘛不过没有结果的案子也有很多，伊吹的事情也没几个人知道，如果真的到无法挽回的那一天，只是假设，被警察团团包围，那他就杀了伊吹再自杀，如果不先杀掉伊吹的话，伊吹肯定会想方设法让他活下去的，他也不想再在伊吹面前死一次了。<br/>志摩朝伊吹勾了勾手指，狗狗会意地靠过来，若无旁人似的接吻。<br/>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>